


How Far We've Come

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Growing up/old, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Starting A Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Reach's downfall, it was only natural that the two superheroes who were affected the most would fall into each others arms. <br/>A series of one-shots showing Bart Allen and Jaime Reyes' relationship after season 2. A revamped version of the previous 'Look How Far We've Come'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> Sorrysorrysorry but the first version was incomplete and annoying me so I'm posting it again but properly this time. There are a few more one-shots. Since 'the Fix' I've been having MAJOR Young Justice feels and this was my first response.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own YJ or any of the characters (apart from the ones I made up) or any DC cartoon. If I did, Bart and Jaime would so be canon and I would die of happiness.

The few years that had passed since the Team and Justice League had defeated the Reach and their plan to take over the world were... hectic to put it nicely. Everything went crazy for a few months, and then it was calm again. The transition between 'mental' and 'tranquil' was sudden but nice. All the superheroes felt a massive sense of _relief_ when everything went back to normal and the world was saved. 

But there were two people that were most relieved and thankful: an excitable speedster named Bart Allen and an accidental hero called Jaime Reyes. They were easily the ones who celebrated hardest for the aliens defeat. The reason was simple: Bart was from a future where the Reach had succeeded and it was Blue Beetle that enslaved everyone. Jaime (Blue Beetle) was horrified and vowed to do anything in his power to never let that happen. It seemed it have worked, since the future was safe and Blue Beetle didn't take over the human race. 

Since the two had their whole lives ahead of them; things fell into place quite smoothly. As it turned out, both had feeling for the other and that all came out into the open within a year of the Team's success. Many team members had bets on as to when Jaime and Bart would announce they were a couple. This annoyed the couple when they did come out to the team as half of them handed over ten dollar bills including the team leader: Nightwing. 

 

"Bart! You'll never guess what, _ese_!" Jaime shouted excitedly, running up to his boyfriend at the headquarters the team had been using for about a year now. The elated 20-year-old had eyes only for the boy who had saved him and he beamed. 

"What’s up Jaime?" Bart asked, catching the infection joy radiating off Jaime. The speedster balanced the pencil in his hand behind his ear and stepped away from the blue prints spread out in front do him. Jaime held some papers in his hand and thrust them towards Bart.

"I got accepted _cariño_! They accepted me!" Jaime practically shouted in excitement. Bart took the letter and scanned it, a similar grin spreading over his face. 

"That's amazing Blue!" Bart agreed, quickly leaning in and giving Jaime a kiss. Ever since he hit 18, the height difference between the two had closed completely so Bart didn't have to go on tip-toe to kiss his boyfriend. 

"It's more than amazing! I'm going to college! I've been accepted!" Jaime repeated, enclosing his arms around Bart and lifting him up in joy. A laugh escaped the speedster and he placed his hands on Jaime's shoulder to steady himself. Jaime spun Bart around on the spot and kissed him before gently setting his feet back on the floor. "That's not even the best part." Jaime whispered in Bart's ear.

"What's the best bit then?" Bart asked, still feeling slightly giddy from being spun round. 

"I've been accepted to Central City University." Jaime said softly, waiting for it to click in Bart's mind. Bart's mind started connecting the dots and his face suddenly broke out in pure unadulterated joy.

"That's fantastic! We'll be going to the same college!" It was Bart's turn to be uncontrollably elated. He was practically _vibrating_ with happiness he couldn't express.

"So we can still be together even through our studies." Jaime couldn't contained or even suppress any excitement anymore. The two were both wrapped up in their own joy that neither of them noticed Nightwing or Garfield enter. 

"What are you two so giddy about?" Garfield asked pointedly, his green eyes looking at the two warily. 

"Blue's been accepted to Central U and we're both going to be attending together." The words spilled out of Bart's mouth before he could stop himself. 

"Noted." Garfield replied nonchalantly, "congrats you two. I gotta go. I'm meant to meet Rachel." He said, heading to the zeta tubes. Unluckily for him, M'gann had just walked in to the room in time to hear the last sentence. She smiled in a knowing way and looked at her adoptive brother pointedly. 

"Getting pretty serious between you and Rachel," She remarked smugly. The words had the desired effect because Garfield looked away, embarrassed. 

"I'll see you later." Garfield muttered, plugging the co ordinates in and disappearing out of the HQ. Nightwing turned to Bart and Jaime who were still ecstatic.

"Congratulations on being accepted Jaime. Just don't let your relationship get in the way of your studies." Nightwing advised, one of his trademark smiles decorating his half-hidden face. 

"What are you going to be studying?" M'gann asked curiously. 

"English Literature." Jaime replied, still smiling like an idiot. 

"Quantum mechanics." Bart said, his arm around Jaime's waist. 

"Well, congratulations." Miss Martian offered, the gentle, motherly kindness seeping into her voice. Bart and Jaime didn't stop smiling all day. The news was just too great for either of them to stop.

 

"That's the final box." Bart declared, speeding into the front room, the cardboard box precariously inn his arms. Jaime walked over and took the box from him, setting it down gently on the kitchen counter.

"Careful. That's the plates mi madre sent us." Jaime scolded, quickly checking nothing was broken. 

"I am careful. Anyway, it doesn't matter because now we're officially living together." Bart countered, zipping over to Jaime and wrapping his arms around him. 

"It's not official until we unpack." Jaime reminded him, pecking the speedster’s lips. Bart's eyebrow quirked and he suddenly let go of Jaime. The air in the apartment became frantic as Bart ran around, putting everything from the boxes into place. After about 30 seconds of lightning-quick unpacking, Bart skidded to a halt right beside his roommate, spreading his arms out.

"TAH DA!" He exclaimed, looking about the furniture proudly. Jaime shook his head and pulled Bart towards him. 

"Was that necessary?" Jaime asked pointedly, an exasperated smile lighting up his face.

"Yes because now it's official." Bart replied childishly. Jaime rolled his brown eyes and looked about. 

"Okay then. It's official." He agreed, kissing Bart deeply. 

 

"Still can't sleep _cariño_?" The familiar voice of Jaime Reyes questioned, padding over to the stressed out Bart sat at the kitchen table. Slowly, Bart shook his head, leaning away from the many text books spread out in front of him. Various pieces of stationary were scattered about, ready to tip onto the floor. Bart raked his hands through his auburn hair and looked at Jaime who had just flicked the kettle on. 

"I just can't work it out." Bart complained, his eyes shifting back to the complicated graphics on the pages. Jaime walked up behind him and cuddled his shoulders, gently passing his lips against his neck. 

"You need to sleep Bart. You're no good for anything if you're dead on your feet." Jaime said softly. "Come on. I'll make you some tea." Bart felt the warmth around him retreat and Jaime pulled two mugs down from the shelf.

"I just don't get it. I've helped with some serious tech for the League and the Team, but I can't work out why there's still a gap in my workings out." Bart muttered, more to himself than anyone. Jaime smiled sympathetically, pouring hot water over tea bags and sweeteners. Bart's sweet-tooth was always far greater than Jaime's, so he made sure it was super sweet. 

"Maybe it'll come to you in your sleep? That happens to me sometimes if I can't figure out something." Jaime suggested, setting the two mugs down amidst the many books on the table. He sat down and took a sip, taking in Bart's tired appearance critically. Bart's arm reached out and he drank the warm liquid gratefully. 

"Maybe. I can go against some of the worst criminals in America, but I can't find what's wrong with a bunch of formulas." Bart said, revelling in the ridiculousness of it. 

"You square off against those guys as Impulse. As Bart, you go to college with me. Come on _cariño_ , you really need to rest." Jaime insisted, taking Bart's hand and leading back to their bedroom. Bart slung his shoulder around Jaime and rubbed his forehead. 

"I wish you weren't always right." Bart complained, sleepily kissing Jaime's cheek.

 

"Hey squirt." Wally West greeted Bart, ruffling the younger's hair. Jaime smiled from the kitchen and Bart smiled ruefully at his first-cousin-once-removed.

"Hey Wal-man. What brings you here?" Bart asked, stepping out of the doorway to allow Wally in. 

"I wanted to invite you to my wedding." Wally stated, failing to hide his smile.

"You're getting married?" Bart repeated, his eyes wide. Wally nodded in response.

"Next Friday, and since you're technically family, I'd like you and Jaime to come." Wally clarified. Jaime walked over to Bart's side and looked at Wally. 

"We'd love to come, _ese_." He answered on both their parts. 

"Great! Here's the address. I'll see you there." Wally said, handing Jaime a small piece of card with the information on. He said goodbye and promptly left, leaving a stunned Bart in his wake.

"How great for them." Jaime stated, chuckling at Bart's face. "Come on _cariño_ , it'll be fun." 

 

"Doesn't Artemis look amazing?" Joan Garrick asked Bart, her eyes following the archer as she walked down the aisle between the two sections of chairs. Bart nodded and looked back to the wedding. His smart suit was uncomfortable and he kept gently stretching his arms to stop it being to unusual. Jaime noticed this (he noticed everything about Bart) and quietly nudged him with his elbow. The two shared a smile and looked back at the ceremony. It was nice. Artemis did look very pretty in her old-fashioned gown with a small tiara in her blonde hair. Some of the older members of the team were there, including some of the Justice League. Dinah Lance and Bruce Wayne stood towards the back, both of them with a small smile. Conner, Zatanna, Raquel and M'gann were there, looking at their old friends fondly. Of course, Jade and Roy (the clone) were there with baby Lian, who was sleeping soundly. Every generation’s speedster was there as well. Jay and Barry and, obviously, Bart. Wally was at the altar standing beside his oldest best friend in the world, Nightwing. Artemis walked down the aisle with her mentor, arm in arm. She'd forbidden her dad to come anywhere near the wedding, so instead she was being given away by Oliver Queen, who had agreed to straight away. The two archers approached the altar and Oliver moved off to the side, giving his ex-protégé a fatherly peck on the cheek. She whispered her thanks and looked back at Wally who was smiling impishly.

"We are gathered here today..."

 

"That was a beautiful ceremony Artemis." M'gann said, giving her old teammate a hug. 

"I'm so happy you made it. Thank you for coming." Artemis replied, beaming uncontrollably. Jaime nudged Bart and nodded towards Wally. Bart took his hand and interlocked their fingers, walking over to the happy couple. 

"Congratulations Wally." Bart said sincerely. Jaime squeezed his hand. 

"Thanks squirt." Wally replied, one arm around Artemis' shoulders. 

"I'm glad you two made it." She said, her blonde hair glinting in the low, disco light. Some of the Leaguers had already had a drink and were dancing in an embarrassing fashion. It amused Jaime to see Dinah try to convince Bruce to dance. She gave up eventually and went back to Oliver, defeated.

"Wouldn't have missed it, _ese_." Jaime replied light-heartedly. A new, slower song came through the speakers and one of Wally's old friends from school came over and asked Artemis for a dance. The blushing bride (she'd kill me for calling her that, but she _was_ beaming all night) agreed and started dancing. Wally invited the two over to the bar and ordered some drinks.

"You are old enough to drink, right?" He asked Bart, to his annoyance. 

"Yes." Bart replied with a small edge. 

"Be nice, it's his wedding." Jaime whispered, taking a sip of the drink. Wally smiled smugly and laughed at the other speedsters expression. 

"So, you excited for marriage?" Bart inquired, drinking some of the beverage he received. 

"Yeah. We're already thinking about moving to the suburbs. The city's great, but we're thinking of maybe having a family." Wally replied, leaning on the bar.

"Sounds pretty crash to me." Bart stated, his mischievous smile shining.

"Some things never change _ese_." Jaime thought outwardly, gaining a small laugh from Wally.

 

Jaime looked at Bart. Artemis and Wally had just had their first dance as a newly-wed couple and the DJ was playing another slow song for the other couples.

“Wanna dance?” Bart asked suddenly, sensing his boyfriend’s thoughts. Jaime smiled and allowed Bart to drag him onto the dance floor. They wrapped their arms around each other and slowly moved to the beat of the song.

“Are you okay _cari_ _ñ_ _o_? You seem a bit distracted.” Jaime inquired, his voice very soft. He’d long since learned that Bart responded better to kindness when you wanted to know what he was thinking.

“Huh? Yeah, yeah. Just...” Bart said, casting his eyes around the room.

“What is it Bart?” Jaime persisted. Bart sighed and looked back to the loving brown eyes.

“I keep thinking about Wally and Artemis’ new lives. It’s all totally crash, that they’re thinking of having their own family and...” Bart began. He took a deep breath and continued, drawing all his strength. “And I want that. I want that for us. I love you Jaime, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Bart decided to just come out with it. Jaime thought it over and smiled.

“I love you too Bart. I want a family and a house in the suburbs. But I just want to be with you while that’s all happening. As long as you’re still here, I’m ready for anything _cari_ _ñ_ _o_.” Jaime agreed, leaning forwards to rest his forehead against Bart’s. Bart returned the smile.

 

"Why are there always so many knots in Christmas lights?" Bart asked frustrated, a mesh of wires completely covering his arms. Jaime looked over from assembling the tree and chortled.

"Need a hand _cariño_?" He inquired, sitting cross-legged on the floor beside where Bart sat. Together, they managed to undo all the tangles and they draped the multi-coloured lights over the artificial branches. 

"Check the lights." Bart half-ordered, moving on to separating the tinsel. Jaime plugged the lights in and stood back to look the tree over. 

"It looks very festive, _ese_." Jaime noted, walking over to the big box do decorations. They started on the tinsel, messing about with it, as expected. Bart looped some around Jaime's neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

"Merry Christmas Blue." He whispered, breaking away.

"Merry Christmas Impulse." Jaime replied, looking into the intense green eyes he'd fallen deeply in love with. 

"Daddy?" Came the small murmur from the doorway. A small, red haired boy stood in his pyjamas, clutching a tatty teddy, rubbing his eyes. 

"What are you doing up Nat?" Bart asked gently, picking the small boy up and perching him on his hip.

"Can't sleep." The small boy replied, hugging his teddy to his chest.

"Come on now, how about if daddy tells you a story?" Bart proposed, looking at Jaime. Nathaniel nodded and reached his small arms out to Jaime. 

"Okay, _hijo_. I'll tell you a story." Jaime agreed, taking their son from Bart, walking to the boys' room.  

"Not a boring story." Nathaniel added, stifling a yawn.

"Nathaniel Theodore Allen-Reyes, all my stories are interesting." Jaime said in mock-disapproval. Bart smiled fondly as the two walked out the room. He started placing baubles on the tree randomly, thinking over the components of their son's name. 

Nathaniel: also known as Neutron. He was Bart's only companion in the future (Past? Of this was confusing.)

Theodore: shortened to Ted. Ted Kord, the first Blue Beetle. Jaime's idea. 

"Nat's asleep. Let's finish this quickly, it's late." Jaime said, walking back into the room child-less. 

"Okay Jaime." Bart agreed, placing any ornament anywhere. When the box was empty, the couple took a few steps back to admire their work.

"Now it feels like Christmas _cariño_." Jaime stated, slinging his arm around Bart's shoulders.

"Our first Christmas as dads. Scary thought." Bart said.

"Our first Christmas as an official family." Jaime added, smiling to himself.

 

"Impulse, stay with me." Superboy pleaded, lifting the unconscious speedster up. "Nightwing! Impulse's hurt!" He shouted over to their leader. 

"Get him back to base. Miss Martian! Go with Impulse. We need you here Superboy." Nightwing ordered. Miss Martian swooped over, taking Impulse off her teammate. They both bordered the bio-ship and flew back to the Head Quarters. 

An hour later, Jaime barged through the infirmary door and ran up to Impulse's unconscious being. He gently stroked the auburn hairs on his partners head and looked at M'gann.

"What happened?" He demanded, giving her a cold look. Nathaniel walked up to Jaime and peered at his dad fearfully. 

"What's wrong with daddy?" the small boy asked in a frightened voice.

"Nothing, _hijo_. He's just not feeling well." Jaime reassured his son. "M'gann, a word?" he asked, nodding to the corner. The Martian stood up and they walked out of ear shot.

"I'm sorry Jaime." She began, but he cut across her.

"Just tell me what happened. He badly is he hurt?" Jaime demanded.

"Someone stabbed him. He's hurt pretty bad, but he'll recover... In due course." M'gann said carefully. Jaime swallowed thickly and his hands clenched into fists. Wordlessly, he walked back to Bart and pulled up a chair. Nathaniel clambered onto his knee and Jaime absent-mindedly stroked the skin along Bart's hairline. He stirred and opened his eyes, blinking a few times.

"Jaime?" he murmured, trying to sit up. A sudden pain seared through his chest and he hissed in pain, leaning back down. 

"It's okay Bart. Stab wound. You need to rest." Jaime said gently, his thumb stroking his cheeks. 

"It was an ambush. They knew we were coming. I'm sorry Jaime." Bart clarified, looking at his love's face.

"Don't apologise _cariño_. None of this was your fault." Jaime reassured him, keeping his voice soft. 

"Get better daddy." Nathaniel spoke up, wrapping his short arms around Bart's neck.

"Aww Nat. I'll be fine, just need to stay in bed until I'm feeling better." Bart replied kindly.

"Boring. I'd rather be out doing something." Nathaniel said, looking at his dad innocently. 

"Completely restless, aren't you? You get that from Bart." Jaime noted, smiling. 

 

"Bart! Hide your uniform! The adoption lady's going to be here any minute!" Jaime called up the stairs, hastily clearing the front room. A sudden gust of wind bustled past him and Jaime had long-since learned to brace himself.

"Jaime, relax. This isn't an interview. They're just here to..." Bart began, trying to calm his partner when the doorbell rang. 

"Hide your suit." Jaime ordered, turning to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

"Mr. Reyes?" The stern looking woman asked. "May I come in?" 

 

"Nathaniel! Meet your sister, Iris Milgrado Allen-Reyes." Bart said proudly, showing their young son the baby girl in his arms. Jaime looked at the newest member of the family fondly and lifted Nathaniel so he could see here better.

"She's tiny." He stated, looking at his sister with intense interest. Iris opened her wide eyes and looked around her curiously.

"Welcome to the family, Iris." Jaime said softly. He softly stroked the small blonde hairs on the top of her head and watched as her big brown eyes took in the surroundings.

 

“Bart. You’ve got to stay in bed. The last mission got you hurt pretty bad. Lie back down.” Jaime ordered, catching a restless Bart trying to escape their shared bed. The bandage around his chest and leg from the latest emergency were pristine white against the greeny-blue bed sheets.

“Jaime. You know how fast I heal. Anyway, the burns aren’t even that bad.” Bart protested, trying once again to get up. Jaime put the mug in his hands down on the bedside table and rushed to keep Bart from getting up.

“You know what the doctor said. You need to stay in bed for at least two more weeks. I know it’s boring _cari_ _ñ_ _o_ , but it’s for your health.” Jaime said kindly, pinning Bart’s shoulders back gently.

“You know you can’t keep me here for long.” Bart replied, a hint of a tease in his voice.

“I know. Bart, do you think.... do you think it might be time to leave our hero lives behind?” Jaime asked hesitantly.

“What brought this on Blue?” Bart inquired, deliberately using his oldest nickname for Jaime.

“We have two children. We have stable jobs. I just can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt because of being a superhero.” Jaime explained, still speaking nervously.

“I don’t want to stop being a superhero. I’m terrified that I’ll lose you when you’re Blue Beetle, but it’s a part of us. Tell me honestly that you really want to quit being members of the Justice League.” Bart demanded, not getting angry visibly.

“I just don’t want Iris and Nat to lose a father because of a low-life criminal.” Jaime said, not answering the question deliberately. He _adored_ being Blue Beetle and saving people, but he just wanted the best for their family.

“Who says they’re going to lose one of us?” Bart stated, his fingers moving Jaime’s face so he had to look at him. “We’re going to be just fine. It’s all going to stay crash. Nat and Iris will be proud of their superhero dads. Most of the League loves them. I know you love being Blue Beetle and I love being Impulse. Who says we have to stop?” Bart questioned, pulling Jaime closer. He pressed his lips against Jaime’s and silently reminded him what spurred him on to being a hero in the first place.

“No one.” Jaime answered breathlessly, pulling air into his lungs. A vibrant smile cropped up on his face and he picked the mug back up. “Now get some rest. Watch a movie. And I’ll know if you try and leave the bed again.” Jaime warned, giving Bart the cup. He quickly kissed Bart’s forehead and left the room.

 

"DAD!  I can't find my bag!" A teenage Iris called down the stairs from her room. Bart rolled his eyes and looked up from the paper.

"Is it your room?!" He hollered back, a slight amused tone in his voice.

"No! I really can't find it!" She replied, racing down the stairs.

"It's probably in the car." Nathaniel suggested, swallowing his mouthful of cereal. 

"Where are the keys?" Iris asked, racing back out the room. 

"Hooks by the door!" Bart called helpfully, flipping the page of his newspaper. There was the sound of the front door opening and a beep that signalled the car was opened.

"Hey, I'm back!" A new voice announced, walking into the house easily. Jaime emerged into the dining room, his Blue Beetle armour retracting as he walked.

"Hey sweetie, how was patrol?" Bart asked, looking over his shoulder at his partner.

"Boring. No major criminal activity for a while." Jaime relayed, quickly kissing Bart's cheek. Nathaniel groaned and put his hand up in front of him to block the image. 

"Gross. Not while I'm eating." He complained. The two adults smiled evilly.

"Now Nat, I won't have you speaking like that to us." Jaime said in a grumpy way, walking over to his son and hugging him. Nathaniel put his bowl down on the table and struggled. 

"Dad!" He groaned. "Embarrassing much." Jaime laughed and released him, ruffling his red-hair. Bart laughed with him, checking his watch. 

"Oh, I gotta go. See you lot tonight." He said, laying the paper on the table and slinging a jacket over his shoulders. Jaime gave him a quick kiss (much to the embarrassment to their son) and handed him a small packed lunch. Bart quickly kissed the top of Iris' head and went off to work.

"When'd you get in dad?" Iris asked, walking back into the dining room with her school bag.

"Not long ago. Where've you been?" Jaime replied. 

"Couldn't find my school bag. Catch any bad guys?" Iris inquired, riffling through her school books, checking everything was there.

"Just common criminals. The only down side to living here is there's no real action." Jaime said wistfully. 

"Maybe the League will find some big organised crime and then you and dad will get called in. You are both members of the League." Iris suggested, hastily eating a slice of toast.

"Maybe." 

"Or maybe aliens will invade." Nathaniel added, dumping his bowl in the sink. Jaime winced slightly but he didn't let his kids see. 

"You two should get going." he said, handing them packed lunches. 

 

"Dads." Iris asked timidly. She had a small metal box in her hands.

"Yes honey?" Bart replied, gesturing for her to sit down on the sofa.

"What's 'The Reach'?" She inquired, nervous for her parent’s reactions. A ghost of something flittered over Jaime's face, and it didn't go unnoticed by Bart. The speedster sighed and rested his hand on Jaime's knee.

"We need to tell them sooner or later." He said softly. 

"I know. Iris, can you get Nathaniel?" Jaime replied, shifting closer to Bart. The teenage girl nodded and ran up the stairs, returning with her brother. 

"What's up?" Nat said, slumping down on the sofa.

"There's something we should tell you. About our past. How we met actually." Jaime started, taking the metal box off the sofa. "See, when I was fifteen, I was skateboarding through Kord industries parking lot...."

 

"...I was ready to do anything to get rid of the Scarab, whatever the cost. If it wasn't for the Green Beetle of Mars... Who knows?" Jaime concluded, holding up a picture of Green Beetle Bart took after the enviable war was won. Nathaniel took it and peered at it curiously.

"So you came back from the future to stop dad from taking over the planet?" he asked to clarify. 

"Among other things." Bart agreed, taking Jaime's hand. 

"And you just, _fell_ for each other?" Iris continued, looking at the photo of the two beetles together.

"Yeah. I guess, when you meet your saviour, something just clicks." Jaime said fondly, remembering how protective Bart was over him (still is) and how he wouldn't go on a mission with Bart. 

"Can you still hear the Scarab?" Nathaniel inquired, marvelling at how cool it would be to have an artificial intelligence. 

"No. Not since Green Beetle helped me take control of it. It really wasn't cool, Nat, don't go thinking about getting a Scarab of your own." Jaime said, half serious. 

"But it would be so cool." Nathaniel protested. 

"Shut up Nat." Iris said exasperated. 

"Anyway, that's what the Reach was and why Jaime refused to watch alien films." Bart clarified, looking at his two children who see sat at their feet like they did when they were toddlers.

"I thought that was just because you were scared. Sorry dad." Nathaniel apologised. 

"It's okay _hijo_. I think we should all be asleep right now." Jaime suggested. The teens stood up and retreated to their rooms, leaving Bart and Jaime. 

"We needed to tell them. At least we can explain why we both wake up from nightmares now." Bart reassured Jaime, squeezing his hand. 

"It feels like a massive weight's been lifted now we've told them." Jaime thought aloud. 

"Now we've got nothing to hide." Bart muttered, titling Jaime's face towards his. He saw the relief and anguishes in his eyes. Bart snaked his arm around Jaime's neck and closed the gap between them. All the years that had passed since they first met flashed across the inside of Bart's eye lids and he only just realised how far they'd come. From teenage superheroes, to a family was a surprisingly big transition. But the best part?

 

It was the best thing to happen to Bart and Jaime.

 

Blue Beetle and Impulse.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed it? Sorry for having to delete the first version, I'm just happier with this. Please tell me what you think about it!


End file.
